What do you do with 500 Baseballs?
by DodgerHolden
Summary: Alternate ending to the episode 'Teach Me Tonight', plus you get to find out what Jess did with all those baseballs he stole from Stars Hollow High


**A/N- **Just a one-shot that has a different ending for the episode 'Teach Me Tonight' as per **Midnight-Gypsy101**'s challenge she posted over on a Lit forum, plus I always wondered what Jess did with all those baseball's he stole from Stars Hollow High

**Disclaimer- **GG is the property of ASP and the CW

**Enjoy**

* * *

" Done," Jess said as he handed his notebook over to Rory.

"This isn't Shakespeare."

"It's not?"

" It's the words to a Clash song. "

" Ah, now, but which Clash song? "

" Hey, I'm not the one being tested right now. "

" Ten seconds."

" Jess."

" Nine, eight, seven. "

" Stop it."

" Six, five, four."

" You know you're really starting to. . ."

" Three."

" Ooh, ooh, Guns of Brixton! "

" A plus."

" Why would you even agree to this studying thing in the first place?"

" Because Luke said I had to."

" You've never done anything because someone said you had to. "

" I moved here because someone said I had to."

" Very different."

" Yeah, well. . .hey, do you wanna get outta here? "

" What?"

" I'm sick of studying."

" How can you be sick of studying? You haven't done any studying. You've done card tricks, you've made coffee, you've tried to explain to me how on earth Coldplay could be considered an alternative band, but as of yet, no studying. "

" That's your car?"

" Yes, it is."

" Okay, tell you what. Let's go get some ice cream, and then when we get back, I'll study."

" This is a diner, there's ice cream here."

" Yes, but we don't have any cones. "

" Cones? "

" I need cones."

" Well, so, if we go get ice cream. . ."

" In cones."

" Then you will be a perfect student for the rest of the night?"

" That's right."

" I could not believe you less."

Rory followed Jess out of the diner and gave him the keys.

"Nice car," Jess said sarcastically as he sat down. "I really like the colour."

"Hey Dean built this for me with his own two hands."

"I'm sorry is that meant to mean something?"

"Just drive Jess."

Jess started up the car and drove off, he didn't get far before the car stopped suddenly.

"Hey Rory, I think you're out of gas."

"What? Really? Is that what that red blinky flashy light was?"

"No I think that was the engine light, no you see this gauge here, yeah well the little sticky thing was on the E, E as in empty."

"Jess I'm not stupid."

"Sorry I was just trying to put it into terms that you would understand."

"Okay, so we're out of gas, what do we do now?"

"Now we walk," Jess got out of the car.

"But it's Stars Hollow and it's after nine."

"So?" jess asked her confused.

"Everyone's in bed Jess, which means no ice-cream."

"Surely somewhere is open."

They wandered around the town three times before Rory spoke up.

"See nothing is open."

"Okay, okay, I can see that."

"So maybe we should go back to the diner and study then."

"Or... do you want to see something cool?"

"Define cool?"

"Well have you ever seen 500 baseball's all in the same place?"

"Umm... no."

"Do you want to see 500 baseballs in the same place?"

"I thought we were on the search for cones?"

"We are, but come on Rory, 500 baseballs."

"Fine, show me the damn baseballs, but then we are getting the ice cream from the diner."

They walked around in what seemed like circles before Jess stopped suddenly.

"Now we're going into the woods, are you afraid Rory?"

Rory just rolled her eyes and brushed past Jess. "Are you coming?" She called over her shoulder.

Jess took the lead and led Rory to the centre of an open field.

"Where are we?" Rory asked confused as she looked around.

"Somewhere between the Independence Inn and... Woodbury?" Jess guessed.

"We better not be lost Jess."

"Don't worry, I come out here all the time."

"It's dark."

"Thank you Captain Obvious. Hang on there's a light around here somewhere." Jess walked off looking for the 'light'.

"Jess? Jess?" Rory asked frantically searching for him.

"What?" Jess snapped.

"I'm scared."

"Hang on a minute... look I found the switch." Jess hit the switch and the field was engulfed in light.

"Jess?" Rory asked looking around. "What is this place?"

"My version of a baseball field," Jess answered as he picked up a baseball bat.

"You made this place?" Rory asked looking around. "Why?"

"Simple, I have anger issues and I really am trying not to give Luke a reason to kick me out," Jess explained.

"So you made a baseball field?" Jess nodded his head. "Are they scarecrows Jess?" Rory asked as she looked into the distance.

"Yeah, come here I want to show you something," Jess took her to the closest scarecrow.

"Oh my god, it's Kirk," Rory nearly doubled over in laughter. "How did you get a picture of Kirk?"

"Oh I have my ways. Anyway so that's Kirk, he's worth 75 points, then we have Taylor over there, you hit him and you get 100 points."

"And how exactly do you play by yourself?" Rory asked him amused as she looked at a scarecrow Miss Patty.

"Easy, with this," Jess pulled the tarp off an automatic baseball pitching machine.

"Jess where did you get that? Did you steal it?" Rory asked as she looked at the piece of equipment.

"I... umm... how about no comment," Jess turned on the machine and led Rory out of the way. He placed a batter's helmet on her head. "Safety first," He told her as he patted the helmet on her head. "So it's fairly simple, the ball comes, you hit the ball and aim for one of the scarecrows, let's go for Kirk."

The ball came out of the machine, Jess hit it, and it got Kirk right in the chest. "See nothing to it."

"That was a fluke," Rory said not believing that Jess could hit two in a row. "Go for Taylor this time."

"As you wish." Jess hit it again, and it hit Taylor in the head.

"How often do you come out here?"

"Not that often." Jess lied.

"And why baseball?"

"I don't know, always seemed like a good game."

"You know both Luke and Dean play baseball, with actual players and teams, and everything."

"I like my game better, less people."

"Now for the million dollar question, where did you get 500 baseballs?"

"Stars Hollow High."

"You stole 500 baseballs?"

"I like to think of it as borrowing for my educational... no for my therapeutical needs. Why does Stars Hollow High have 500 baseballs for anyway, it's not like they need them."

"And you do?"

"Yes, it's fun. Plus wouldn't you rather me be out here hitting Kirk with a baseball then say actually punching him in the face. I've lost count of how many times I've wanted to punch Kirk, so..."

"So it's therapeutical and keeping you out of trouble."

"Basically, and it's fun. Come on Rory have a go, you know you want to."

"Hello, I'm a Gilmore, Gilmore's and sports don't mix well."

"Is that something you know for a fact or is it something Lorelai's told you?" Jess asked her as he held out the bat for her. "Come on Rory, it won't bite."

"Fine," Rory huffed taking the bat. "What do I do?"

"Wait for the ball and then swing," Jess told her as he took a few steps back.

"This is stupid," Rory mumbled to herself. She kept her eye on the machine and when the ball came at her she closed her eyes and swung blindly. She did that the next two times before she got frustrated. "This game sucks."

"Maybe if you kept your eyes open you'd have more luck, and your posture's wrong, you're leaning away from the ball. Hang on let me show you," Jess moved behind Rory and straightened her out. He put his hands on her hips and squared them out. Then he placed his hands over hers. He righted her arms and fixed her grip. "Okay are you ready?"

"No," Rory replied.

"Keep your eye on the ball," Jess said as the machine pitched one at them. "And now you wait until the right moment, and you swing."

Rory swung the bat with Jess' help, and jumped in joy when she actually made contact and went flying off towards one of the scarecrows. "Who'd I hit? How many points did I get?" Rory asked Jess excitedly.

"Well to answer your first question, you hit Dean and he's worth about 250, 500 if you hit him in the head."

"Jess be serious."

"I am being serious."

"Oh, so I really hit Dean?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Well now I feel bad."

"Come on I'll get you some ice-cream."

"But we don't have cones and we've established that everything in Stars Hollow is closed."

"So we'll just have to have it in bowls this once, but next time we're getting it in cones."

* * *

**A/N- **Review

**I hope you enjoyed reading this story and if you did I'd just like to let you know that I've recently published my first novel as an eBook and would be greatly appreciative if you could check it out at, l****ink is on my profile page. Thank you for your support in advance, it really means a lot to me.**


End file.
